


I don't know where you're going (But do you got room for one more troubled soul?)

by Bremo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremo/pseuds/Bremo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's there right when Bones needs him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know where you're going (But do you got room for one more troubled soul?)

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly stolen from Alone Together by Fall Out Boy. Just something short and the first thing I've written in a year or two, so hopefully it's not too bad.

Bones misses Jocelyn. Or maybe he just misses the idea of her. The divorce may have been rough but it didn’t erase the happy memories they did share. The times when things just seemed to work between them, and the smiles and laughs were easy. He misses waking up next to a warm body in the morning, misses having someone to come home too. He can deal with that though, it the doubt that really bothers him. The idea that they’ve made a mistake, that maybe things could have just worked themselves out if they had just tried a little harder. Eventually he snaps out of his mood and realizes how ridiculous those thoughts are, but when they’re occurring they feel like the biggest weight on his shoulders, actually physically holding him down and not allowing him to move on with the rest of his life. 

It’s during one of these moods that Jim walks into his room at the academy, throwing himself down next to Bones on the bed and taking the PADD from between Leonard’s hands. “What are you up to?” Jim asks, scrolling down the page on the website Bones is on. 

"Well, I was relaxing after my shift, but clearly that’s not happening any more." Leonard sighs. It’s not even worth trying to take the PADD back. It’s not like he was doing anything important anyway. 

"Want to go out tonight? I heard there’s supposed to be a big -" Jim says. 

"Not really. It’s been a hard week, just kind of want to relax." Bones answers and Jim immediately puts the PADD down. "You got anything good here then?" He asks, jumping up from the bed and heading towards the shelf that Bones keeps his booze on. The synthetic stuff the replicators pump out just isn’t the same. 

"Jim, Really, you don’t have to stay in just because -" 

"What? No, I’ve got stuff I should do tomorrow anyway so a night in is probably a good idea." He says, grabbing the bottle of bourbon off the shelf then heading over to the replicator to grab a couple of glasses and fill them with ice before topping them with the bourbon. He hands a glass to Bones and sits back down on the bed, patting McCoy’s thigh. "So what’s eating at you Bonesy?" He asks. 

Leonard raises an eyebrow at him and takes a sip of his drink. “It’s nothing kid, just my damn brain.” And Jim, thank god for him, just accepts that answer with an “Alright, just let me know if you want to talk about it,” and starts blabbing on about his week and how his classes are going. Jim Kirk may have the reputation of a partier, but when he sets his mind to do something he damn well does it, and kicking ass in Starfleet is at the top of his list right now. 

It’s just the kind of distraction Bones needs right then and it pulls his mind completely away from his thoughts of Jocelyn and he mistakes he may have made. The best part is that Jim doesn’t expect anything from him other than to just be there and listen. With the bourbon there to loosen them both up, they talk way into the night, not drunk enough to impair judgement, but just enough to remove their normal filters.

It’s comfortable, McCoy thinks, one of Jim’s hands brushing against his as he gestures wildly about something. McCoy grabs it, telling Jim to just relax even though he knows that will make the kid do the exact opposite. He doesn’t care, it’s a good excuse to run his thumb over Jim’s palm, feel the pulse under his skin. Jim doesn’t seem to mind and their hands stay like that until Jim realizes he should probably get going. It’s late, and he wasn’t lying about having stuff he needs to get done tomorrow, plus Bones has got an early shift at the clinic. 

Bones follows him to the door, decides to throw all of the pretense to the wind and puts a hand against Jim’s cheek. It’s warm and soft under his palm, the curve of Jim’s jawline fitting snugly against his hand. 

"Thanks kid," Bones says in a low tone, leaning in to kiss him. It’s quick, but Jim responds in earnest, their lips melting together for just a few seconds before Jim pulls Bones hand down from where its resting on his cheek and squeezes it. "Any time old man, any time." He says and smiles before he heads out the door. 

The weight on McCoy’s shoulders gets a little less heavy after that.


End file.
